Smooth as Silk
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: In preparations for a new job, Yondu has to help Kraglin get in character. Who am I kidding, this is PWP...


Yondu ran a critical eye over the sight of his First Mate in the hotel's tub. Lean muscles and long legs, wiry arms and a strong chest, with a dusting of coarse hair all over them. Scruff on his throat and face, and a relaxed smile. No one's ever debated that Kraglin was a sight, but he was Yondu's and that was all that mattered. But, since they were preparing for a job that was somewhat out of their comfort zone, the older man had ideas as to how a few "adjustments" would make a difference in their work.

"I'm gonna need you to soak a bit more while I get some thing ready" Said the Captain, reaching for the sink and starting to rummage inside.

The Xandarian rolled his eyes with a small smirk, "Whateva' ya desire, Captain."

"Imma hold you to that" Pointedly said Yondu as he finally got everything he needed. Placing the items on the cabinet and within easy reach, he settled next to the tub on his knees and brought Kraglin's foot over the edge, letting it rest on the cool surface. He then reached for the bar of scented soap and started thoroughly lathering up the offered appendage. When the level of suds seemed satisfactory, Yondu took the straight razor and run it down Kraglin's leg. He slowly and systematically repeated the process, occasionally wiping the blade on a towel spread over his thigh.

"…Ya know this isn't what I meant, but I'm not even gonna' ask why or fight, I'm too tired…. Just watch how ya handle the razor." Mumbled Kraglin, eyes closed.

Yondu just hummed as he run his hand over the god-damn smooth leg and then slid back into the hot water. Liking the fact that the tub is standing in the middle of the room, he shifted over to the other side and repeated the process. Next came the arms. The Centaurian held one of the long limbs up in the air and admired the way water run down the tan skin. Quickly and with precision, it was lathered and shaved, Kraglin giggling a bit when he did the pit. Didn't take long to finish off the second arm, and then Yondu did something that startles the other man into opening his eyes.

"Wait what?!" He asked, pulling away a bit.

"You just sit still" Grinned Yondu as he got in the tub not even minding his shirt and pants, and sat right on top of the Xandarian. Framing his hips with his legs, the older man got comfortable and lathered up Kraglin's chest, fingers brushing his nipples at every turn of the cloth.

Kraglin looked at the Centuarian with a bit of confusion before sighing, "You're gonna ruin your clothes, Udonta."

"Don't care" countered Yondu as he grinned at his partner. "Now, don't move, or you're gonna say farewell to some parts we both enjoy" Giving that piece of advice, it only took him a few minutes to finish Kraglin's chest and move on to his face and neck. Later he was staring, probably for the first time at the sight of a clean shaved Obfonteri and marveled at the difference it made. "Damn, darlin', you look 10 years younger."

"Thank ya, dovey. Now be a dear and get off me? As much as I love this position, you're kinda crushing me." Smirked Kraglin, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh no" The smile that lit up Yondu's face could heat a planet. "I still got one more part of you that needs looking after." With those words, he scooted lower and hefted Kraglin's legs onto his shoulders, yanking the man closer and swiping a hand filled with soap over his crotch, grazing the soft cock.

Kraglin moaned slightly, before pushing the Centuarian back a bit. "Watch it, blue boy, or I'll drown ya. You know I will."

"I dunno" Smirked Yondu as he leant to mouth at a peaked nipple, running his fingers through the curls at the base of the man's cock, heel of his palm grinding down on the hardening member. "I think you enjoy this. Getting all cleaned up, my fingers all over ya. You like being smooth like a gun barrel, don't ya, darlin'?"

Arching against the other's touch, the Xandarian sighed in defeat, "Just hurry it up, will ya?"

Lurching forward and claiming his lips in a savage kiss, Yondu pulled away, as he reached for a jar of cream that sat next to the tub on a little table. It only took moments to slick up Kraglin's ass and then the older man opened his pants fishing out his own hard flesh and sliding in that tight heat, holding Kraglin down as his back arched. "You just sit tight, darlin'. " Mumbled the Centaurian as he wiggled, getting in deeper and staying there, head pressed right up against Kraglin's sweet spot. " You really don't want me to move now." With those words, he brought the cold metal of the razor down on the other man's skin, deftly carving a path through the lather, listening to choked panting of the body under him.

"It's not like I can help it, ya brute!" Hissed Kraglin, before biting his lip and leaning his head back.

It took a while, what with both of them squirming, and Yondu carefully shaving away all the hair, leaving Kraglin bare as the day he was born. As soon as the razor is out away, the man's hands migrated to his partners hips and pulled forward, making both men keen.

Kraglin gasped, leaning into the Centuarian's touch. "Fuck…"

Groaning and clutching the other man closer, Yondu rocked back and forth, sloshing the water. Never really leaving Kragin's hole, his cock rubbed the inside of the Xandarian's tunnel, grazing his sweet spot every other thrust.

The Xandarian gripped the side of the tub, the feeling of pleasure made him intensely shake. He closed his eyes and bit his lips to attempt to keep quiet.

Seeing his lover do that, Yondu grinned and pressed in, settled and rolled his hips, making the head of his cock almost massage the other's prostate. Again and again, almost a full minute, and the clear drops on Kraglin's cock turned murky, Yodu having virtually milked the man.

"Yondu!" Gasped out the Xandarian, knuckles turning white from his strong grip. His breathing deepened as he arched against the other.

"That's it baby" Crooned the older man, not relenting his assault. He watched with hungry eyes as dribble after dribble of cum oozed out of Kraglin's pulsating member. As soon as he was satisfied that no more was coming, Yondu growled, swooped down and kissed the young Xandarian, slamming his hips in with a renewed vigor. A few strokes later, he arched and moaned, letting his own release seep deep into Kraglin's tunnel.

As the Ravager panted trying to catch his breath, he leaned up and kissed the Centuarian, smiling weakly, "Nice, dovey."

Yondu just laughed as he pulled out and got off his Mate. Casting a look at the debauched picture Kraglin painted he couldn't help but let out a whistle. With his head thrown back, exposing the smooth throat, both legs dangling over the edges of the tub, toes flexing against the porcelain, and the murky waters swirling around him like mist, The younger Ravager was seduction come to life. Leaning down to steal a kiss Yondu murmured "If this is what shaving you gets, you better get used to being silky smooth." Before turning and leaving the bathroom. Pausing at the doorway, the Captain turned and said "Get washed up and dressed. We still have a job to do."

The End


End file.
